


Heartsease 三色堇 (翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>抵达约克夏郡好几个月了，约翰仍沉浸在悲恸之中，无心考量自己的处境。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartsease 三色堇 (翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartsease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968738) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



*FRF清水无差  
*英国摄政时期架空  
*POI纷纷乱入  
*微虐微甜，结局HE  
*这次手边无译好的存稿，翻完一段更一段  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

********  
Heartsease 三色堇  
作者：Spatz

********

摘要：  
抵达约克夏郡好几个月了，约翰仍沉浸在悲恸之中，无心考量自己的处境。

********

1.  
抵达约克夏郡好几个月了，约翰仍沉浸在悲恸之中，无心考量自己的处境。杰西卡死于马车事故时，他曾以为自己从此麻木了。然而不到两个月之后，他外祖父的死仍让他挨了当头一棒。他的外祖父，他最后一名在世的亲人，是被猩红热夺去的性命。

表亲卡特一家善意地收留了他。寄居表亲家期间，他从与置他外祖父于死地的同样病症里慢慢康复。后来他发现，卡特一家实在是太善良慷慨了。卡特太太是一名孀妇。长子莱纳尔刚结婚没多久。幼女乔丝琳仍待字闺中，但在社交圈子里，她的仰慕者众多。约翰认为，乔丝琳只是在权衡挑选最理想的夫婿而已。

正是乔丝琳让他意识到了问题的严峻性。当时，哈罗德芬奇先生和他的好友英格拉姆勋爵即将抵达约克夏郡，这让素来井然有序的卡特家陷入了一场兴奋的混乱。传闻说，芬奇先生的年收入超过一万一英镑。乔丝琳在照顾缠绵病榻郁郁寡欢的约翰时素来体贴耐心，而现在，就连她也不禁对这条消息流露出急切不安，并向约翰吐露了一些她本来不该说的事。

“妈妈期望我能够和他联姻，不管他是个什么样的人。”她坦白说。约翰对此表示了吃惊。乔丝琳解释，莱纳尔新婚夫人家的船队被风暴击沉于海上，损失惨重。而卡特太太因为寄望于莱纳尔的好运，所以手笔阔绰，开销大过于收入，投资决定也不甚明智。因此，卡特家的经济状况陷入了窘境。

打自他到来时起，乔丝琳便对他友善有加。得知她需要罔顾自身的意愿向一名彻头彻尾的陌生人投怀送抱，这让约翰闷闷不乐。约翰好歹还对英格拉姆勋爵略有耳闻：勋爵在司法界享有盛名，与妻儿长居肯特郡；因此，约翰对他并无疑虑。但约翰对芬奇先生一无所知。而且，他这般财力和地位的男人仍未婚娶，未免事出反常。

“我听消息灵通的寡妇摩根太太说，芬奇先生和英格拉姆勋爵同在剑桥念书，并由此结下深厚的友谊。她对芬奇先生所知不多，只知道他太太过世了，还有，他麾下产业是机器机械相关。”在约翰询问之后，乔丝琳如此解释。她又强颜欢笑地补了一句：“既然他是英格拉姆勋爵的朋友，他想必也是一名和气的先生。”

杰西卡出事前，约翰曾经希望通过购买委任状的方式以军官身份加入陆军，但是，他外祖父的地产被限定由女性继承，继承人是他一名现居法国的远方堂妹。他自身有权继承的财产什么都买不起。更糟糕的是，以他的身心俱疲的现状，没有哪个有头脑的女士会相中他作为丈夫，也不会有哪位明智的绅士挑选他担任伴游。他缺乏帮助卡特一家缔结良姻的能力。而且他意识到，他待在卡特家不过是在加剧耗竭他们明显已然捉襟见肘的资金。

但至少，他可以确保这位芬奇先生的确值得乔丝琳缔结婚姻。

注：  
*英国摄政时期（Regency）。大体指1811至1820年，但有时候范围更为宽泛。理解为奥斯汀笔下时代虽然不会很准确，但会更容易产生代入感。

*购买委任状（commission）是1683至1871年盛行于英国陆军的惯例。这和清朝卖官鬻爵不同，购买委任状不是为了充盈国库，而更多是作为保证金，担保军官在服役期间行为良好。同时，这也确保军官阶层由具有一定财产一定社会地位的人组成。因为他们能拿得出一定的财产，所以不会是一文不名的人，从而减少军官贪污、克扣军需等情况。

*限定继承（entail）。为了保障财产的完整性，在欧洲，地产一度限定为由男性继承人继承，继承者仅在在世时享有收益权，无权擅自处分，包括变卖、另行指定继承人等，所以傲慢与偏见中，班纳特一家因为没有儿子而陷入家产流入外姓人手中、孤女寡妇生活没有着落的恐慌。也有时候限定可由所有继承人而非仅男性继承人均分，在这种情况下，女性也保有继承权。完全限定为由女性继承的，我似乎没听说过，不知道是我的理解不够准确，还是因为下文提到约翰母亲的特殊情况所导致的。

*伴游（Companion）。18世纪和20世纪中的一种职业，据我所知仅限于女性伴游陪伴女性雇主，男性担任伴游似未听说，有可能是作者杜撰，当然更可能是我自己孤陋寡闻。伴游通常陪伴雇主，与雇主聊天，协助雇主招待客人，跟随雇主出席社交活动。伴游并非仆人，通常由社会地位相当或略低于雇主的女性出任，可在雇主家中享有独立房间以及小额报酬。《蝴蝶梦》里的第一人称女主角即为伴游出身。说到蝴蝶梦，JC如果出演德温特先生气质也好贴有没有。*_*

 

————

2.

约翰的第一个机会是在月度舞会上。那时，备受瞩目的芬奇先生首次亮相。

芬奇先生甫一出场，便让人们的预期小小地落空了：他是扶着拐杖走进来的，真正必要的拐杖，而非一根时髦的装饰品。大概是在战争中负的伤——虽然他看起来并不太具备军人气质。他的衣饰材质精良，深色羊毛西装外套之下，光滑的绸缎马甲和笔挺的亚麻领结闪着光。他装束唯一落伍之处在于，他脸上架着的是一副眼镜而非单片眼镜。可能他需要腾出手来扶着拐杖吧。不过，无论他的视力还是伤势都没有拖累他的行步速度。不管芬奇先生身在人群何处，约翰总能通过他一瘸一拐但精准的步伐迅速地找到他。

第一支舞后，寡妇摩根太太出现在约翰身边，问：“注意到什么有趣的事情了么？”和往常一样，她的语气略带调侃。

约翰对她低头一笑作为回应。他俩第一次见面的时候，她也问了约翰同样问题，约翰挺奇怪自己居然直言不讳地回答了。从此之后，摩根太太便把这个问题保留下来，当作他们之间的某种笑话，并且她似乎总觉得约翰的回答很有意思。

约翰知道她在询问自己对芬奇先生的看法，但他仅仅只是说：“恩来艾特女爵士跟她的伴游吵架了。”这一点并非显而易见，但这两名女士通常像新婚夫妇一样如胶似漆，今晚她们却仅仅是流于形式地手挽手而已。

“果然。” 佐伊轻快地说；她的注意力立马被吸引了。“我想着会不会是因为……恕我失陪一下。”她绕过人群，悄然朝恩来艾特和她伴游的方向走去。约翰任她去。佐伊有猫一般的好奇心，而他本人则希望把注意力集中在芬奇先生身上。

芬奇先生一直和英格拉姆勋爵在一起。他俩之间更为健谈的显然是英格拉姆。勋爵的话滔滔不绝，但他的听众似乎颇为受用，因为他们发出真诚的大笑，并且听得很专注，给予的注意力超出了单凭勋爵这个头衔所能吸引到的注意力。芬奇鲜少开口，但他一旦开口说话，听众总是回以他什么——欢声笑语，或者是仰慕，或者是浓厚兴趣。约翰本性寡言少语，但他设法站在多场谈话的外围，从而得以确定，这两名先生将成为本地的受欢迎人物了。

然而，约翰感觉到芬奇先生并不是很开心。也许是因为他一直在微笑，却似乎从未开怀大笑。

但不管是这一点还是他的腿伤都没有让他对跳舞敬谢不敏。这一点让在场所有人都吃惊。他的第一支舞是和摩根太太跳的，跳得挺慢，这一点可以理解，但手握拐杖的他仍然动作优雅。随后，佐伊将芬奇先生引见给乔丝琳。下一支舞，他俩进入舞池。

只有熟知乔丝琳的人才看得出，她很紧张。不过，约翰宽慰地看到，在翩然起舞的过程中，她的肩膀放松了，笑容也灿烂起来。当天晚上，芬奇和乔丝琳又跳了一支舞；她是在场女士中，唯一被芬奇先生邀请两次的人。约翰目前对情况感到满意：乔丝琳有时候坦率得过分，不假颜色，所以，能够让她露出真诚笑容的人一定是令她满意的。接下来只需要确定，芬奇是否想要继续追求乔丝琳。

注：  
*恩来艾特（Enright）。S2E7的POI，被胁迫制造医疗事故的同性恋女医生。

——————————  
3.

芬奇先生确实是个举止得体的绅士，因为几天之后，他就和英格拉姆勋爵造访卡特一家了。这个时间间隔非常符合礼仪，只是他们的来访时机多多少少有些不巧，因为，当时约翰和乔丝琳正准备出门散步，宾主双方在门前马车道上觌面相遇。约翰微觉好笑地看着双方面面相觑了一小会儿，最后双方一致决定，来宾与主人一道参加远足。乔丝琳与约翰就芬奇先生的拐杖交换了一个眼色，然后放弃了上到山顶的原定计划，改为沿着一条静谧的小路到达磨坊。

约翰很快落到这个小团体的最后面，以免自己的沉默令别人不欢。反正，乔丝琳长袖善舞，她一人足以应酬两位绅士。约克夏郡的初夏是一个明丽的季节，约翰畅快地尽情欣赏着他现在已经熟悉的田间道路。

但是没多久，他们的组合就又一次被打乱了，因为某条侧道上来了名熟人。

“比彻上校！”乔丝琳惊呼。“我完全没料到这么快就能再次见到你！你的约克之行可还顺利？”

“非常顺利，但不及我的归来更让我心情愉悦。”上校圆融地回答。他弯下腰亲吻乔丝琳的手。约翰忍住没有蹙眉。凯尔文·比彻和乔丝琳是青梅竹马的朋友；乔丝琳断言说，他们仅仅是朋友关系。但对于不知内情的人而言，他们有欠分寸的对话加上比彻上校的浪子名声容易误导人留下错误的印象。

但是，约翰太小看乔丝琳的游刃有余的谈话技巧了。乔丝琳非常优雅地为双方引见，言语爽利，不容任何误会。随后，乔丝琳说起印度新近发生的事，引导三名绅士围绕这个主题展开了谈话。鉴于比彻在印度拥有产业，而英格拉姆勋爵对印度十分了解，因此，他们的讨论非常激烈，事实上，有点太激烈了，以至于他们的步速不知不觉地超过了芬奇先生，并在一次转弯之后完全消失在他的视野里。

看上去，芬奇先生并没有因为这个变化而不快，但约翰犹疑地咬着嘴唇，最终走到对方身边，以免他落单。幸好，芬奇仅仅是朝他彬彬有礼地微微一笑，约翰不需要勉强自己开启话头。

在沉默之中，他俩也转过弯，走上约翰特别偏爱的一条路，那里生长着一棵婆娑的紫杉，杉树下花朵遍地，一条小溪安静地汩汩流淌，穿过原野，顺坡而下。约翰留意到芬奇先生步伐慢了下来，对拐杖的依赖程度也加深了，于是建议：“我们休息下吧？”

芬奇先生明显地犹豫了。约翰希望自己没有伤害到对方自尊。但芬奇只是问：“您的表妹不会担心我们吗？”

“乔丝琳习惯在磨坊掉头返回。”约翰宽慰他。“等她留意到我俩不在的时候，她一定会这样做。而且，我总是在这棵树下休息，所以，她不会担心的。”的确，在他大病初愈的头几个星期，他身体还未全然康复，因此常常在这里小憩。最近，随着他健康的好转，他们倒是选择了一些更具挑战性的路径。

“这里的景色真美。”芬奇先生随着约翰坐下来，坐在好几年前被人们放置在树下的一块平滑大石头上。

“我很喜欢堇花。”约翰说。芬奇先生身上的静谧气质让他放松了一点，不那么总担心自己讲错话了。而且他觉得吃惊，自己居然想要开启话题。

芬奇先生露出一丝怅然的笑意。“我也是。它是我已故妻子的最爱。”

也是杰西卡的最爱。事实上，还是他与杰西卡相遇的肇因。约翰和杰西卡相识于书店。当时，他俩同时伸手，去取一本关于草药的书。约翰喜爱这种具有实用价值的书籍，比如星座图、游记、历史类，而杰西卡则热爱治愈之道。最后，他俩发现那本书他们谁都买不起，所以就合买了，然后许诺相互分享。

约翰仍记得，他在一天之后把草药书归还杰西卡时杰西卡脸上的笑容。他常常想，他就是在那一刻爱上杰西卡的，杰西卡的笑靥让他遗忘过往的不快。

他眨眨眼睛，忍住因为回忆而泛起的泪水，努力把注意力拉回到他所在的阳光明媚的原野上来。他已经失礼地听凭沉默蔓延了太久。

“这些花很有用，能治咳嗽什么的。” 约翰马上觉得自己说了蠢话。

但芬奇没有嘲笑他，仅仅是回答： “是的，格蕾丝也喜欢它们能治病，还喜欢它们看起来像是一张张小小的脸孔。” 他停顿了一会儿，然后补充说：“伦敦现在流行一种时尚，叫做花语。人们说，堇花象征忠诚。”

“花语？是能跟花进行语言交流么？” 约翰不无揶揄地问。花语听上去很傻；不过堇象征忠诚，这一点约翰倒是很喜欢。

“并非如此，而是说花卉传达隐藏的信息。”芬奇回答。“但是话说回来，如果人人都知道花语的含义，那么它们传达的信息也算不上隐藏了，对吧？”

约翰失笑出声，然后又戛然而止。他几乎因为惊讶而呼吸不畅：自从杰西卡去世，他就再未开怀大笑了。

芬奇表情古怪地看着他，约翰勉强自己挤出一个笑容，尽管他能感觉到它很假。他们未曾完婚，仅仅是订了婚而已。他也知道，过了这么久仍不能从痛失杰西卡的悲伤中走出来是不对的。再者，他也解释不了，为什么他会害怕让芬奇念及他过世的太太；毕竟，芬奇都已经准备好开展新一段感情了。

他转移目光，看向小路，终于欣慰地看到折返的乔丝琳。他垂下目光。乔丝琳一行仍愉快地聊着，只不过步伐放慢了一些。乔丝琳一定是从约翰的表情中捕捉到一点什么，知道他的情绪波动不定，所以才挽起他的胳膊，并设法让他也参与谈话，直到他们顺利到家。

约翰想，她真是个好姑娘，值得一切最好的。他决心竭尽所能帮助她成功。

毕竟，芬奇喜欢堇花。他应该不是坏人。

注：  
*像小小脸孔的三色堇又名蝴蝶花，鬼脸花。找的图片不能居然外链，算了，懒得贴图了。反正估计无人不知无人不晓。

————————————

4.

约翰的下一个机会出现在接下来的周末，因为桑顿一家邀请他们出席晚餐会。照例，这是一场不随意对外开放的私人聚会。桑顿夫妇很清楚他们家厨师手艺高明，因此有意将受邀的宾客控制在有限范围内，以便确保有足够多未蒙邀请的人羡慕嫉妒恨地嚼舌根。约翰倒是很庆幸：卡特一家与桑顿家往来密切，走动频繁，因此常常受邀。即使在约翰毫无胃口的时候，桑顿家的食物也充满了诱惑。

显然，芬奇先生也在本月有资格受邀之列。约翰和卡特进入会客室时，一眼看到芬奇引人注目的身影。他与英格拉姆勋爵正和女主人交谈甚欢。梅根·蒂尔曼和她的姐姐在场，还有麦格拉迪兄弟。甚至，奎因爵士也在。这可是名大稀客。约翰强打精神说了几句俏皮话，又出于礼貌起见和人喃喃交谈了几句，然后便端着一杯开胃酒遁到会客室一角；他在那里更为自在。坐在一张扶手椅上，端着开胃酒，约翰静静地观察着人群。

正如约翰所料，乔丝琳笔直朝梅根走去。她俩是要好的手帕交，梅根将在几个礼拜之后离家前往圣巴特斯医学院就读，所以她俩自然希望抓紧机会聊聊。塔维斯·麦格拉迪和莉莉·桑顿低着头分享同一本书，而英格拉姆勋爵被他们的弟弟妹妹簇拥在中心。从英格拉姆夸张的手势和小听众睁大的眼睛判断，他正在给他们说故事。与此同时，芬奇先生在会客室里缓步走动，轮流与在场的每一个人寒暄，但是，他没能突破奎因爵士以肃杀沉默所垒起的无形高墙。

终于，芬奇绕到了约翰身边。约翰放下他假装研读的一本游记，开始和芬奇例行寒暄。他俩的交谈很快陷入不自然的沉默。这让约翰有些窘迫不适。

没什么别的可说，所以约翰冲口而出：“如果您想结交奎因爵士，您应该拜托乔丝琳。”

芬奇吃惊地朝他转过身来。“您何以认为我想找人引荐呢？”

约翰突然记起，当他率然谈及无人告知他但他凭借观察得知的事情时，并非人人都像佐伊一样兴致盎然。他的外祖父很是看不起他这样——“君子不唱流言”，他总是这么讲；尽管，现实生活中，所有证据都指向相反结论。除了外祖父之外，其他人也多次向约翰指出，他这个人很是粗鲁无礼。

芬奇并未流露出遭到冒犯的不悦，不过这个男人向来喜怒不形于色。“您已经和在场的所有其他人说过话了。” 约翰谨慎地说。“我知道，奎因对待陌生人谈不上亲切，所以我想，如果您希望和他交谈可能会比较困难。但他相当宠乔丝琳，因为乔丝琳与他的教子友情由来已久。我敢说，他会乐意跟乔丝琳的朋友说说话的。”

“他的教子？”

“比彻上校。”约翰指出。 他意识到，这件事并非像他以为的那样人尽皆知，毕竟，不是人人都像他一样，能借助乔丝琳与奎因家的友谊得知很多事。

“谢谢您，里斯先生，您的指点非常有用。” 芬奇声音里的惊奇仍没有完全消散。 “我的确是想和他聊聊他在西班牙服役的经历。”

“我敢说，他在战役中有些了不得的经历。” 约翰肯定。他听过这些故事。尽管不是奎因本人亲述，而是由比彻上校转述，但二手的来源无损这些经历的动人心魄。

“您是否有意向参军呢，里斯先生？”芬奇问道。

“我一度想过购买委任状。”

“现在不准备了吗？”

“不了。”约翰简单地回答。他知道自己这样又简傲失礼了，但是他无法控制。他的外祖父多次拒绝为他出这笔钱。杰西卡提出动用她的嫁妆，然而她的家庭不会准许她嫁给一个既无职业又无收入的人。他们本来是想等她满二十一岁，等到她可以无需父母准许即可结婚的年纪。

约翰强笑了一下，企图补救他失礼的简短回答。他以轻快的语气说：“也许，我将来可以当一名外科医生，就像蒂尔曼小姐计划的那样。她就要前往伦敦求学了。您有和她聊起伦敦么？蒂尔曼小姐非常期待在首都的生活呢。”他放下手里的书，站起身，引着芬奇朝梅根与乔丝琳的方向走去。他这一招未免有失巧妙含蓄。芬奇以对他用意了然于心的表情看了约翰一眼，但仍配合地跟在他身后穿过房间。

如他所愿，芬奇和乔丝琳聊了起来，而约翰通过询问梅根何时动身、有什么行程安排吸引了后者的注意力。他的时间卡得刚刚好：当他快要词穷语尽的时候，桑顿太太过来宣布就餐。约翰马上向梅根伸出胳膊供对方挽起。他满意地看到，自然而然地，芬奇也得同样对待乔丝琳。众人入座就餐。

这一天过得不坏。

注：  
*梅根·蒂尔曼（Megan Tillman）。S1E4，企图为姐姐复仇的女医生。

*麦格拉迪兄弟（McGrady）。塔维斯·麦格拉迪（Travis McGrady），S1E14里被害的哥哥，弟弟是那个立志复仇、熟知《孙子》、说Reese是被骗武士的小男孩。

*莉莉·桑顿（Lily Thornton）。S1E11，被男朋友斯托卡的厨师姑娘。

*君子不唱流言（gentlemen do not indulge in gossip）。译文语自《大戴礼记》，意思是，君子不散布流言蜚语。

——————————————  
5

但是，有好的日子，就有糟糕的日子。再下一次他遇见芬奇先生，那一天便堪称相当糟糕。

那天的开头倒是不坏。天气非常温暖，约翰找出一套夏装穿上，同卡特一家共进早餐，向乔丝琳道别，然后坐在客厅里阅读。

在外套的口袋里，他发现了杰西卡的一件遗物：一条手绢，上面仍隐约带有她所用香水的味道。

过了好久，他才被敲门声惊起，那时，阳光投射在房间内的影子早已改变了位置。赛丽站在门边通报：“芬奇先生到访，里斯先生。我现在能够请他进来吗？”

约翰条件反射地点了头。还没等他回过神来，赛丽已经急急地出去了。约翰深吸一口气，回头检查自己有没有又一次无意识地泪流满面；不过这次，他的脸上是干的。

芬奇先生一瘸一拐地走进房间，礼貌地问候约翰。“日安，里斯先生。恕我贸然造访。我本想谒见卡特小姐。”

“今天早上她上城里了，” 约翰搜肠刮肚地想找句客气话，但是他不仅回话迟缓，而且说的话也不太热切。“我一定转告她您曾经来访。”

芬奇又一次表情古怪地看着他，约翰猛然意识到，他手里还抓着一条从尺寸和样式来看都太女性化的手帕。他把手绢团在掌心，努力展颜一笑。

“很遗憾我竟然和她错过了。事实上呢，里斯先生，” 芬奇仍仔细地看着他，“英格拉姆勋爵新近购置了一批马，我此行携带了其中一匹，因为我听说，卡特小姐是一名出色的骑手。大老远带着它过来，却没有让它露露脸，未免遗憾。不知道您是否愿意赏脸做个赏鉴呢？”

此时此刻，约翰几乎连站起身来都不愿意，但是一口回绝未免过于粗鲁，再说了，他向自己发过誓，他要帮助乔丝琳。所以，他同意了，尽管他都不知道自己哪儿来的力气尾随芬奇走到外面。

那匹小母马不愧是个美人，棕红色皮毛油光水滑，体型端健，眼睛明亮，性情柔顺。约翰赞赏地拍拍它的脖子；它以鼻子轻轻推着约翰的肩膀作为回应。马身上温暖的气味淹没了手绢上淡淡的堇花香。

“您愿意骑上她走走么，里斯先生？” 芬奇出其不意地问。

约翰下意识地想要谢绝，但及时克制住了。芬奇表情充满希冀，似乎在期待约翰的同意。

他再次打量小母马。以他的身高来说，它稍微矮了一点，不过绝大多数马匹对他来说都矮。尽管约翰的思绪仍不由自主往口袋里的手绢上飘，但是，站在户外多少让他觉得，自己恢复了一点活力。

“如果您肯定英格拉姆勋爵不介意的话，我很乐意。”约翰回答。在芬奇答复说勋爵并不介意之后，约翰翻身上马。在马夫的协助下，芬奇也上了马。芬奇的马鞍看起来有点不同寻常，大概是考虑到他腿上的伤量身打造的吧。

他俩静静地策马走了一阵子。气温渐渐高起来，但却并不炎热。约翰努力把注意力集中在马儿的步伐上，但是马儿是如此乖巧驯服，毋庸他费心，因此，他的思绪不禁四下游弋。

芬奇率先打破沉默。

“请恕我好奇。里斯是一个不太常见的姓氏。您是否恰好是哲学家克莱瑞斯·里斯的亲眷呢？”

约翰挤出一个笑容。“他是我外祖父。”

“我竟然从未听闻他有子女，更不要提孙子辈。”芬奇的口气微带惊奇。

“我过世的母亲与他关系并不亲密。”约翰简短地回答。这么说未免轻描淡写。事实是，约翰的母亲违背外祖父意愿，嫁给了自己爱的男人，缔结了外祖父未曾批准的婚姻，为此，外祖父断绝了父女关系。即便如此，他仍在约翰双亲去世之后承担起了外祖父的责任，把约翰接到家里。对此，约翰心存感激。

“噢，” 芬奇清楚地察觉到，他提起了不该提起的话题。“这样啊。我听说过他的大作，但是容我坦承一句，我从来不太懂哲学。”

“我也是。”约翰回答。他的记忆仍然是苦涩的。孩提时代，当约翰前去随外祖父生活的时候，他对外祖父浩如烟海的图书馆敬畏有加。但是，他的想法很快改变了，因为他发觉图书馆里的书晦涩难懂，全是哲学等专业类书籍。他的外祖父尝试过栽培他，让他从黑格尔读起，然后是柏拉图（虽然在他坦承自己不识希腊文之后，经过外祖父心不甘情不愿的让步，他读的是英译本而非原作），再然后是其他哲学家。在约翰眼里，它们都像是天书，就算是英文本也不例外。就他所知，这些书仿佛和生活全无关联，他也没办法厘清它们的争论点。

最终，约翰低俗的文学品味和对运动的偏好让外祖父大失所望。他放弃了约翰，宣布并非人人都能成为优秀的思想家。他甚至都懒得送约翰去接受正式的学校教育，因为，在那里，约翰会“让他蒙羞”。

“我想，您对草药学的偏好是明智的。” 芬奇开玩笑地说。沉浸在回忆中的约翰吃了一惊，因为没想到芬奇居然还记得堇花的事。

“因为插图人人都能看懂。”约翰本意是想开个玩笑，但这个笑话又一次不太好笑。

芬奇锐利地看着他，似乎准备开口说话，但就在这个当口，约翰的坐骑嘶鸣一声，突然前蹄腾空而起。约翰努力稳住身形，但他的马差点没把芬奇的马撞到沟里头去。约翰的马前蹄一落地，就迅速向前蹿。等他把马勒住的时候，马儿已经向前冲了一大段。直到约翰的坐骑平静下来，约翰才留意到，身后，芬奇所在的方向，有狗的叫声。

约翰拨转马头，策马小跑回去，在离芬奇一定距离的地方翻身下马。芬奇没有下马——也许是单靠他自己的力量没办法下马——亦没有策马离开，而是端坐在马上，低头看着顺马道延伸的栅栏的底部。栅栏底部长草森森，惊到约翰坐骑的那只狗正在咆哮，声音低沉而凶狠。约翰抽出他的短马鞭，贴住小臂反手而握，以防万一。

“不必了，里斯先生。”芬奇说。约翰很奇怪：对方明明注视着那只狗，怎么还能留意到他的一举一动。 “我认为它是被拴着的。”

约翰往前跨了一大步。为此，他成功赢得了那只狗的新一轮狺狺狂吠，但是，他也得以通过俯瞰看清路边深草中的它。它是只大家伙，身体是浅棕色的，面孔是黑色的，看起来像牧羊犬，但Reese认不出它的品种。它的毛发有些打结，大概是被干涸的血液凝到了一起。芬奇说得没错：它的后爪上缠着一条细细的绳索，绳索的另一端系在栅栏的木板上。无怪乎它如此焦躁。约翰歪歪头：狗是戴着项圈的，而且项圈上有名牌，只是它脖子上的毛竖着，约翰看不清名牌上的字。它不像是只宠物狗；大概是斗犬吧。如果真是如此，那么它一定经过训练。

“坐下！”约翰命令。作为回应，狗再次开始吠叫。

他模模糊糊地记起了什么，然后他命令道：“Sitz！”狗迷惑地歪歪头，不再吠叫，但也没有坐下。这么说，也并非德语。约翰在记忆中搜寻，然后再次尝试：“Af liggen！” 狗马上趴下，下巴搁在地上，竖起耳朵。约翰咧嘴微笑，颇感得意。

“那是什么语言，里斯先生？” 芬奇询问。“我知道前一句是德语，但后一句我听不出来。”

“荷兰语。”约翰在狗的身边跪下。它转动着眼睛和耳朵，追随约翰的身影；除此之外，它的样子很放松。约翰用一只手指拂开挡住它项圈的长毛，看到上面铭刻的名字——小熊。“有时候，狗场主人用别的语言训练犬只，以免它们把日常对话和命令混为一谈。在斗犬的训练中，这尤其是一种惯例。我想着不妨一试。”

“我不曾料到您的外祖父会对养狗，或者斗狗，有兴趣。”芬奇看着约翰抚摸小熊的耳朵，好奇地说。

“我的外祖父的确没有。我曾经和一个人练拳，他拥有一间大型养狗场。” 约翰挑了下嘴角。“他喜欢聊斗狗，而我喜欢听。”

“佐伊·摩根说，您非常擅长倾听。”芬奇说。约翰吃惊地看着他。芬奇误会了他的表情，补充说：“毋庸紧张，里斯先生。摩根太太吝于分享您的任何其他秘密。事实上，对此，她一反常态地守口如瓶。”

由于不知作何回应，约翰别开目光。芬奇为什么需要向人问及他呢？而佐伊又为何什么都不告诉芬奇呢？她可是无八卦不欢的人，何况约翰还知道，她对芬奇先生抱有好奇。

“我想，那不过是因为我这个人没什么值得说的。”约翰最终回答。他的手温柔地抚摸着小熊的侧面。从它瑟缩的反应来看，那里挨过踢，而且浓密的毛发里有一些半愈合的伤口。虽说如此，小熊没有怒吼，也没有流露出咬人的倾向。尽管拥有一个具有威慑力的名字，而且遭到了虐待，但它仍然拥有温和的脾气。

他小心地俯下身，解开系住小熊后爪的绳子。这个动作让小熊哀叫了一声，因为绳索深深地嵌进它的毛发，勒进皮肤里。约翰在解开最后一圈绳索的时候，看到那段绳子被血染成了红色。血从丑陋的伤口汩汩渗出。

“我有一条手绢——噢，不对，这条手绢掉到地上了，就在马儿受惊的时候。” 芬奇听起来有点沮丧。约翰顺着他的目光看向那块如今沦落泥泞的白色细麻布方巾，皱起眉。这样可用不上了。他拍拍自己的口袋，但里头空空如也，除了……

他从外套里拿出杰西卡的手帕。堇花香味已经消失了。只有手帕的玲珑尺寸能够显示它的归属，因为，手帕上并未绣姓名首字母。杰西卡一向偏爱简单的事物。

“稍等，里斯先生。我相信我们能够找到点别的。比如说，我的领巾。”

约翰看着芬奇的脖子。那里，一块浆洗得笔挺笔挺的雪白亚麻领巾郑重地妆点着他的衬衫领子。它在那里如此妥帖，看起来需要一根撬棍才能撼动，拿去裹小熊的腿就别提多不合时宜了。约翰怀疑地挑挑眉。芬奇懊恼地回看他一眼，但坚持说：“我们可以找找别的什么。”

约翰把手绢的一角绕在手指上。他想起他与杰西卡如何因为一本关于治愈之道的书而相遇相识。 “没事的，芬奇先生。”如果她在场，她也会希望他使用它的。杰西卡显然不会希望约翰一辈子把手绢藏在口袋里，更不会希望他为了一条手绢哀哀戚戚。她始终盼他幸福。

约翰把手帕折叠成整齐的长条，绕着小熊的腿，牢牢地包扎住它流血的伤口。使用杰西卡的遗物这件事并没有他想象中那么难过。当他抚摸着小熊直到它停止呜咽，心里的刺痛也迅速消退了。约翰弯腰抱起小熊，小心地不去碰到它的其他伤口，然后回到坐骑边。既然小熊不再狂吠，马儿也不再抵触小熊。约翰闪身上马，而小熊趴在马的肩背处。

“干得漂亮，里斯先生。”芬奇一面平静地说，一面策马跟上。约翰吃惊地发现自己双颊发烫；他脸红了。他体会到别样的快乐，与刚刚救助小熊获得的满足感不同。约翰用膝盖顶了顶马儿催它快跑，同时对自己摇摇头。他被情绪主宰了，对杰西卡的怀念让他昏头昏脑。仅此而已。

————————  
6.

次日，芬奇先生造访。他礼节性拜访过乔丝琳之后就去找了约翰，问他：“小熊怎么样了？”  
   
“好多了。”约翰回答。芬奇对小熊的关切出乎他意料。

“我想在我告辞之前看看它，不知是否方便。”

“当然没问题。”约翰同意。

芬奇先生一开始表现得非常矜持守礼。但当小熊在迎接芬奇的时候把带着泥的爪子正正地拍到芬奇考究的外套上之后，约翰差点没因为对方脸上的表情而大笑出来，在那之后，芬奇多多少少放松了一些。

此后，他俩之间形成了一种模式：芬奇先生先是拜访乔丝琳，然后跟约翰一起出去遛小熊。和乔丝琳在一起的时候，芬奇讲述了许多他游历英格兰的经历，因为，乔丝琳很爱听，而芬奇正好有很多有趣经历可以分享。但他和约翰的对话范围更广。芬奇的阅读量比约翰认识的任何人都多，更是远超约翰本人，但不知何故，他从未令约翰自卑，相反，约翰急于与对方分享他所知的有限事情。

约翰发现，照顾小熊的需要和对芬奇来访的期盼让他的状态有所改善。尽管这样想很自私——毕竟，乔丝琳本人是如此渴望去见识大千世界——但约翰开始盼望芬奇迎娶乔丝琳并定居此间，这样，约翰可以时常拜访他们夫妻俩。约翰想，就算他们双双移居伦敦，他也可以在假日去探访他们，一年没准可以探访两次。心里有了盼头，对于约翰来说这是一种异样的感觉。

芬奇似乎拥有无穷无尽的冷幽默，尽管约翰也只是偶尔得以一见。而且和佐伊一样，芬奇会对约翰的观察所得感到好奇。约翰开始为芬奇保留他观察所得的各种细节，特别是如果那些细节会令芬奇对左近绅士淑女们发表有失厚道的评论。

某天，卡特家的邮箱里收到一封请柬，邀请卡特一家出席奎因爵士的生日派对。每年仅有这么一次，奎因爵士会在自家庄园里广邀宾客。乔丝琳一边阅读请柬，一边说： “他叮嘱我携芬奇先生出席，如果我不反对的话。这么说，是整个约克夏郡都知道他在追求我了么？"

“是的，”约翰干巴巴地说， “大概只除了那么一两个什么都听不到的聋子吧。” 乔丝琳瞪了他一眼。为了岔开话题，约翰突兀地问： “我也在受邀之列吗？" 奎因爵士对于约翰向来不怎么热络，但最近一段时间，尽管芬奇先生的造访已经足够殷勤了，但约翰仍不愿错过任何可能与芬奇先生相遇的机会。在他俩都受邀出席的场合里，芬奇开始特意去找约翰交谈。而芬奇现在已经充分展露的幽默感是那么狡黠；他并不纯然是淳淳君子。约翰对他和芬奇之间交流的珍视程度简直难以言述，而且他相当自私地设法把芬奇挽留在自己身边更久，尽管他本该鼓励芬奇与乔丝琳多多交流。

“你也在受邀之列。”乔丝琳肯定地说。 “奎因爵士对社交礼仪了如指掌，就算他对此并不十分欣赏。"

约翰对她微笑。适用这句话的可不止奎因爵士一个人呢。乔丝琳言语清晰，行动直接；若是他们仍处在战时，她完全够格当一名优秀的将军。

“无论如何，我一定会将邀请转告芬奇先生的。有了你们俩，再加上凯尔文，我想我的伴儿足够让我免于被奎因爵士的那些狐朋狗友老家伙闷死。芬奇先生这个人相当多面化，拥有很多特质，但绝不包括无聊。”

约翰好奇地问：“说真的，你觉得芬奇先生这个人怎么样？”

乔丝琳犹豫地抿唇。“他是名很和气的绅士，”她终于叹息一声，“但我恐怕他将会很和气地与我闭门生活在他的图书馆里，而那却不是我想要的。”

约翰认为，在他自己看来，这样的安排并无不可，当然，他没有把这个想法宣之于口。紧接着，约翰因为自己的想法而颇感内疚：毕竟，他又不曾因为家庭债务而被要求放弃游历世界的梦想。 

乔丝琳异常敏锐。她说：“喔，约翰，不要为我忧心。我是个知足常乐的人。" 她朝他微笑，然后就开始做针线活，这场谈话就此终结。

——————  
7.  
奎因爵士举办派对的当晚，一轮半满的月亮悬挂天际。尽管并非圆月，但月色澄澈如水银泄地。约翰对此深感庆幸，因为，当他终于忍无可忍往花园溜之大吉的时候，他不必摸黑行走。这一次，溜之大吉的冲动并非因为他自身情绪低落，而是因为派对太过乏味。奎因爵士当真是结识大把大把的无聊政客，而且这些人还多半患有重听症。

这并非约翰来到约克夏郡之后首次逃席进花园，所以他非常娴熟自如地穿行在花床之间，直到他的大脑重新清晰情绪再度活跃。宴会厅里传来了飘渺的乐声。约翰心里琢磨着，他总算是有机会能和芬奇先生说说话了。今天，芬奇一直广受欢迎。先是乔丝琳把他引荐给在场嘉宾，然后佐伊·摩根不知何故拽着他不放。但舞会开始了，芬奇有可能不参加，约翰没准能逮到他一个人待着。

约翰动身返回宴会厅，但是他中途停下脚步，因为，他不小心看到乔丝琳站在露台上，与比彻上校站在一起。他俩聊天聊得眉飞色舞；显然，和约翰一样，他俩渴望一场不无聊乏味的对话。他不准备惊扰他们。宅子的两翼和花园左右两侧相接。约翰记起来，某一翼有一扇侧门正对宴会厅。他想他可以穿过侧门回去。

那扇门确实没锁，而且走廊上还亮着几盏灯。他走进侧门，转过拐角，经过位于主楼后部的图书馆以及奎因爵士的书房。

一开始，约翰根本不敢相信自己的眼睛。在昏暗的光线里，他看到芬奇先生从书房里走出来，悄无声息地回身关上门。芬奇从手杖精巧的杖头上抽出一把小小的金属钥匙。那把钥匙不同寻常之处在于它几乎没有齿，而且刷了与手杖颜色相匹配的漆。

“芬奇先生。” 约翰震惊地招呼道。芬奇惊了一跳，奇怪的钥匙和手杖双双跌落在地。它们乒乒乓乓的落地声在安静的走廊里异常响亮。

这声音准是被谁听到了，因为脚步声从拐角处响起。约翰本能地采取了对策。他三步并作两步地赶到芬奇身边，敏捷地抢在芬奇弯腰之前把掉落地上的东西捡起来，将钥匙塞回芬奇的口袋里。他故意大声地说： “我很抱歉，芬奇先生。我太不小心了！您的腿没事吧？” 仆人从转角处走过来，约翰马上托起芬奇的手肘，芬奇迅速夸张地用左腿受力，整个人倚在约翰身上。.

“啊，终于有人来了！” 约翰竭尽全力让自己的口吻听起来仿佛他是真的在等人来，而非心脏都要从喉咙口跳出来了。 “附近有没有什么地方可以坐下歇歇？抱歉地说，我刚刚把芬奇先生撞倒在地了。”

“噢，不必介怀，里斯先生。” 芬奇立刻说。“我没事，至少，过一会儿就没事了。不知您是否愿意送我回宴会厅。我可以在那里休息下。”

仆人上前一步，准备帮忙，但芬奇挥挥手让他退下，并把自身重量更多地倚在约翰的手臂上。他装疼痛装得挺逼真，而约翰本能地为此心一沉，即使他知道这是做戏。

一切都是逢场作戏。

约翰沉默地扶着芬奇先生穿过走廊。他清楚，那名仆人仍尾随在他俩身后。在沉默中，事情的全景像是一片片拼图，在他脑海里慢慢拼成形。等到他扶着芬奇坐下、自己也随之在芬奇身边坐下来时，他已经很肯定这是怎么一回事了。

等到仆人走到听不见他们谈话的距离时，芬奇立刻说： “里斯先生，请容我解释——” 约翰打断他的话。

“不要再对我说谎，先生。”他的声音既低沉，又暴怒， “向我发誓，发誓说你的工作是基于荣誉，为了国家的利益，而且不会危及我的表弟表妹。”

在约翰看来，一切显而易见了：芬奇先生是一名间谍。约翰很了解这一行；他的外祖父曾经因为出色的语言技能被陆军部招募。但是外祖父婉言回绝了。他对约翰说，绅士不应该偷窥他人邮件。战后，这一行当依然保留下来。战后这些年，芬奇和英格拉姆勋爵游迹所到之处，丑闻频频被公诸于众：佛斯特在德比郡的叛国计划，伦敦的卖淫集团，肯特郡的疯狂投毒犯萨曼莎·格罗夫斯。他们在交往中经常说起这些，因为乔丝琳很爱听这一类新闻，而约翰么，他一直乐于听芬奇先生说话，任何话。芬奇总是抗议说，他对此类事情并无特殊了解。

结果呢，现在芬奇鬼鬼祟祟地从奎因爵士的书房里溜出来。奎因爵士因正直而名声在外，正如他的教子以不羁浪子闻名。然而约翰知道后者并非事实；或许，就像比彻上校一样，奎因的真实本性与外在声名恰好相反。这解释了为什么芬奇先生在追求乔丝琳：为了打入奎因爵士的社交圈，并且给他一个在此地无限期停留的借口。只要芬奇把人们朝这个认知引导，八卦自然而然地会关注他和乔丝琳联姻的可能性。约翰强迫自己承认，芬奇与约翰的友谊也一定只是出于掩饰身份的需要。芬奇需要一名友善的伙伴，而约翰可悲地亟于为他提供任何帮助；他意识到，甚至乔丝琳向奎因爵士引荐芬奇也是出自他的建议。除此以外，他并不敢妄自尊大地幻想，自己对于芬奇还有任何其他用处。

芬奇先生沉默了许久。新一轮舞曲响起，又结束。最终他回应了约翰的要求：“我向你发誓，约翰。”

听到自己的名字，约翰闭上双眼。他渴望听到这个声音吐出自己的名字，而且渴望了很久。但是，这个慰藉来的太迟，太苦。这是最后一片缺失的拼图，现在也终于就位：未曾察觉从何时开始，或者如何开始，但是，约翰爱上了芬奇先生。

约翰曾经那么盲目地快乐。或者，这就是快乐的代价。

注：  
*佛斯特（Foster），S3E13里Shaw的前同事，开旅行社做伪装的男特工。

*绅士不应该偷窥他人邮件。Gentlemen do not read each other's mail。语出Henry L. Stimson，美国国务卿。

————————

8.  
派对过后一礼拜，约翰一直竭力回避，确保芬奇先生造访乔丝琳的时候他本人不在宅子里。他带着小熊，沿着偏僻的小路，散步到很远的地方，远离那些他曾经和芬奇同游之处。

但他的努力终告失败，因为这一天，芬奇先生骑着马追上他们。他的坐骑在砾石遍布的小路上行走时小心翼翼。约翰皱皱眉，停下脚步，吩咐小熊蹲好。他可不希望马儿在这里受到惊吓，因为这将必定给马——还有芬奇先生，他想——带来伤害。

“里斯先生。”芬奇因为纵马赶来而稍许有点喘。“请容我和您说几句话。卡特小姐已经因为您的缺席而相当困扰了。”

约翰蹙眉。他最近努力避开她，一如他避开芬奇，但是他的本意可不是让她忧心。

芬奇继续说：“我知道，现在，有一点小小的事情影响了我们的友谊——”

约翰发出刺耳的大笑，打断他的话：“友谊？真的吗？”

芬奇紧抿双唇。“我向你保证，约翰，在不违背我的誓言的情况下，我已经竭尽所能对你坦诚。你必须理解，我在这里的任务十分重要——”

“是啊，我想也是。但我想，不管你出于什么样的高尚动机，你都没考虑过你对奎因爵士的追捕可能带来怎样的附带伤害。”约翰愤愤然。“不过，你至少可以照顾小熊，弥补弥补你造成的众多伤害之一。它很想念你——而我，我不确定我还能跟它在一起待多久。”

听他这么说，芬奇一脸警觉。“你这句话到底是什么意思？”

说真的，他自己也不知道；这让约翰更感愤怒。过去一礼拜，他心里一直在盘算：如果芬奇先生并非真心追求乔丝琳，那么卡特一家子就是生活在虚假的希望里，然而约翰又无法出言警告他们，否则，芬奇的所作所为会暴露。等到芬奇在此间的事情了结，他势必返回伦敦，并且不会迎娶乔丝琳，那时，卡特一家将不得不手忙脚乱地另寻出路，只是，届时他们恐怕没有足够的时间挽回局面了。

“你不是一名间谍么？自己去查啊。我想这没多少难度，只要你肯费心。” 他朝小熊吹了一声口哨，示意他留在芬奇身边，他自己则拔腿便走，直直地走向岩石嶙峋的小山——那是一条芬奇无法尾随他而去的路。

“里斯先生！”芬奇在他身后呼唤。“里斯先生！” 但约翰只是加快了脚步。攀爬途中，他的双手在岩石上蹭得伤痕累累。他不在意这点疼痛；他已经习惯与疼痛为伍了。

————————  
9.

四天之后，卡拉·斯丹顿小姐光临约克夏郡。她最近继承了一大笔现金和她父亲的全部存款。卡拉小姐此行从伦敦到约克夏郡是为了消暑。

约翰厌恶沦为借助婚姻攫取利益的唯利是图投机者，可是，他不能袖手作壁上观。他开始以自己能够忍受的频率拜访卡拉小姐。如果他对卡拉小姐的拜访恰好发生在芬奇造访卡特家的时候，那也再正常不过了；毕竟，约翰很肯定，如果芬奇在场，自己将无法妥善隐藏情绪瞒过乔丝琳。纵使芬奇不在场，整桩事也足够艰难了。约翰恐怕乔丝琳之所以没有觉察，不过是因为她近来被诸事分心得厉害。

他并不是此间唯一一个为了斯丹顿小姐以及她的财富折腰的男人。不过，对于大多数追求者而言，斯丹顿小姐财富的魅力因为她的刻薄言辞而大打折扣。约翰倒是对她的这一特质不无好感；相应地，她看似也不讨厌他，尽管她时常通过讥讽他找乐子。

他努力找出种种理由拜访卡拉小姐，很多理由他都不愿意回想。接下来就是男女交际的惯常部分了：需要他调动他乏善可陈的技巧将交谈维持在不至于招致反感的程度，还需要他发挥罗曼蒂克的手段；然而他对此全然无知，因为，杰西卡向来偏爱草药而不是鲜花，而芬奇……约翰不再去想芬奇。不过，鉴于斯丹顿小姐不断地回邀约翰，所以，他的蹩脚追求好歹坚持了下来。

双方开诚布公是在某一个下午。当时，约翰和卡拉在卡拉的起居室里喝下午茶，他俩身旁别无他人。他对卡拉进行了赞美，然而赞美的内容他简直羞于再提。他试图把卡拉比作精美瓷器，这个比喻纵然诗意，却缺乏说服力。卡拉把杯子重重地顿在桌上，撞出砰地一响。

“我的老天，别搞这一套虚情假意的吹捧了！你的表扬糟透了。一开始当作乐子看看还成，但越往后越让人心烦。我敢说，从你嘴里说出的赞美，连你自己都不相信。”

“您身上有很多东西我很欣赏，但是此中确无男女之情。” 约翰坦白道。他被自己的口无遮拦惊到了。约翰迅速闭上嘴，免得造成更多尴尬。他的话并不假，只是口无遮拦加心有算计，这对于任何人而言都算不上美德。

斯丹顿小姐爆发一阵大笑。“总算是说实话了！嗳，天哪，干嘛板着脸！做买卖又不可耻。我知道你想娶我是冲着我的钱，而我本人呢也对什么爱情啊婚姻啊没有兴趣。所以我猜，或许你倒是很适合我的目标呢。”

“您的目标？” 约翰重复道。（Your purpose？）

“对于我新近继承的财富，我有很多安排。遗憾的是，社会风俗要求我先嫁人，然后才准许我随心所欲地支配我的财产。很不幸，我这个人不太喜欢伴游——多遗憾，其实，照我的经验，女人在这方面更理性。所以呢，我需要一个男人。他一不能掺合我的事，二不能索求无度。给他点儿津贴他就应该感恩戴德了。我可不打算让别人来把控我的钱。”斯丹顿小姐靠在椅子上，不带感情地上下打量着约翰。

“你撒起谎来蹩脚得要死，但你看起来应该很懂得服从命令。”

一桩毫无爱情可言的交换式婚姻赤裸裸地摆在他面前，这让约翰胃部翻涌。但他压制住自己自私的愿景，说：“这样的安排我想我是满意的。”

他们共同议定了一个方案：再走几个礼拜的追求过场，然后求婚。约翰留着他母亲的结婚戒指，因此他无需另行添置戒指了。等到订婚之后，他们会按照礼仪等待一段时间，然后低调完婚——约翰几乎无亲无友，斯丹顿小姐也是孑然一身别无家人，所以一切都会很简单。

是的，一切都会很简单。

————————  
10.

约翰一直没有再见到芬奇先生，直到他和卡拉订婚之后。而那次见面也纯属巧合。

卡拉听一个女校老同学说，邻近郡县有一处树篱迷宫。她觉得是项有意思的活动，并立刻着手安排让约翰陪同她探险。不幸的是，乔丝琳碰巧也听到了，所以卡拉礼貌地一并邀请了她和——在想了一秒钟之后——“她的芬奇先生”。

约翰别无选择，只能表示同意，因为他想不出理由能让自己在不吐露实情的情况下合理地缺席——吐露实情偏又不是一个可行选项。两个女孩子都是既能干，又聪颖，安排起事情来杀伐果决，约翰的命运避无可避。

理所当然地，他们骑马前往。乘坐马车会让卡拉犯晕；而芬奇觉得骑马没那么颠簸，有利于他的伤腿——这理由约翰简直闻所未闻。看到小熊跟在芬奇的马后面出现，约翰很开心；他有一阵子没见过小熊了。芬奇看上去和平常一样冷静庄重，身着一件浅色亚麻外套，马甲剪裁精细，和他的领巾搭配无间。约翰尽量与卡拉并驾齐驱走在前面，免得芬奇在他眼前晃来晃去。

四人之间的气氛本就有些僵硬，等到卡拉和乔丝琳聊起来的时候，矛盾不减反增。她俩都很有主见，但却是各执一端，所以她们之间的交流很快充斥着笑里藏刀的赞美和口蜜腹剑的嘲讽。约翰最终忍无可忍地退到后面——跟芬奇并行至少有一桩好处：芬奇还能维持礼貌。芬奇不说话；虽然，芬奇时不时地朝约翰看过来，一副准备说话的样子。约翰视线低垂，凝视自己的坐骑，不睬对方。

等到抵达树篱迷宫的时候，他们四人已经靠骑马热过身，靠唇枪舌剑撩拨起情绪。卡拉冷冷地向乔丝琳发出挑战。两人赌赛，看哪一组能用更短的时间步行穿越迷宫。卡拉向芬奇的腿投去的意味深长眼神令约翰很是气恼。所以，等到他们在一个分岔路口与另一对情侣分道扬镳之后，他对她的态度颇有些生硬。

转了几道弯之后，卡拉要求在下一个岔路口左转，但约翰提出：“那条路不对。”他向来长于阅读地图，并且能够在脑海里定位他们所在的位置；他相当肯定，右边的岔路会让他们更快地到达迷宫出口。

“我又不需要听命于你。”Kara厉声说。“如果你想要走那条路，你可别指望我到时候会等你。”

“行啊，”约翰生硬地回答。“我和您回头见。”他转身朝右。很快，绿茵茵的树篱里就只有他只身一人了。

正如他所料，没过多久，他便抵达了迷宫的另一端。迎接他的是一片波光粼粼的湖水，岸边杨柳依依，湖面点缀着睡莲，一只孤单的天鹅在睡莲中游弋。约翰面朝湖水，呼吸着湖面吹来的熏风，独享这一刻静谧时光。 

但是静谧注定不能长久。在他身后，隐隐约约传来熟悉的狗叫声。他回身面朝树篱。很快，小熊蹦蹦跳跳地从迷宫里跑出来，冲向约翰，欢快地摇尾致意。约翰跪下来，抚摩着小熊长长的毛。他感到一阵黯然，因为他知道接下来会看到谁。有那么一会儿，他挺佩服芬奇；芬奇竟然想得到利用小熊来穿越迷宫，就算还没完全穿越，至少已经找到他所在之处。不过他宁可对方没有那么聪明；芬奇的聪明只是让约翰徒增痛苦。

没多久，芬奇先生一瘸一拐地走出迷宫。约翰没看到乔丝琳，所以他最后一线得救的希望也破灭了。他转过身，不再回头，即使芬奇在他身边停下，和他一样眺望着湖水。

“里斯先生，” 芬奇的声音一如既往冷静自持。

“芬奇先生。” 约翰努力以相同的口吻回应。

芬奇迟疑着。约翰听到他深吸一口气，打算开口。约翰不知道芬奇接下来准备说什么，但他很肯定，不管是什么，他都无心倾听。

“可能您会感兴趣，”他抢在芬奇开口之前突兀地说，“卡拉说她认识西蒙斯先生，奎因爵士的那个朋友。他们是在伦敦一场派对上认识的，派对的东道主是一个叫爱德华·格里芬的男人。” 据卡拉描述，那场聚会无聊得要死。

“我……或者，”芬奇说，“我可以把这条情报转告我们在伦敦的同事。肖小姐甚是精明强干。但是，您不需要为此背叛您未婚妻的信任。”

约翰哼了一声。“您担心得太多了。她对我根本没有信任可言。”

“什么？为什么会这样？” 芬奇语气里的惊异听上去货真价实。

“我们完全是在做一桩各取所需的交易而已。” 约翰说。他留意到此事的讽刺：他正在对一个欺瞒他至深的人坦诚以待。但是，天哪，不用和芬奇虚与委蛇让他觉得宽慰。“她需要一个丈夫，帮助卡特一家需要她的钱。”

“卡特家的债务不属于您的责任。”芬奇尖锐地指出。

“那么，还有谁会帮助他们呢？你吗？” 约翰冷笑着说，已然无法维持彬彬有礼的假象，“难道是我弄错了，你对乔丝琳的追求是真心的？”

芬奇的缄默足以回答他的问题。约翰苦涩地笑。 “我会为你保守秘密，但是我不会让他们因为你一直以来的误导而遭遇厄运。在我一无所有的时候，他们给了我一个家；我不会袖手旁观，坐视他们经历我曾经经历过的那些事。”

芬奇面朝湖水，静静地站了很久。约翰注意到，对方握着手杖的手指节发白。他发现，就算经历了种种变故，看到芬奇忍受疼痛，他仍然感到痛苦。他猛吸一口气，别开目光，惟愿自己麻木不仁。

“你的忠诚真是令人钦佩，约翰，” 终于，芬奇说，他的声音听起来一片惘然。“我很遗憾听到你说，你并不爱斯丹顿小姐。但我祝福你得到世界上一切幸福。请你原谅我。” 说完之后，他转身，一瘸一拐地顺着湖岸走向迷宫的出口。随着芬奇的身影消失在树篱中，站在约翰脚边的小熊呜咽着，抬头看看约翰，又失望地低下头。

“Vooruit，小熊。” 约翰厉声命令。他自身已经够心绪烦乱了，再听到小熊发出的哀哀叫声只是雪上加霜。他的口气让小熊有一点萎靡，但仍不情不愿地服从了，跟在芬奇身后一溜小跑而去。（Vooruit，，荷兰语，去吧。）

又过了几分钟，卡拉从迷宫里出现。此时约翰尚未整理好自己的心绪。他强打笑容迎接卡拉，内心希望这个笑容看上去没有他自己感觉中那么假模假样。他认为，自己的假笑技能已经随着练习有所提高了。

不过无所谓，反正她根本懒得关心他到底是怎么了。

注：

*爱德华·格里芬（Edward Griffin），S2E5中竞选纽约市市长并爆出丑闻但最后仍胜出的议员，Quinn时任他的竞选经理。

————————  
11

大多数夜晚，约翰难以入眠。就算他努力睡着了，他也是个浅眠者。因此，当半夜三更的走廊里传来一声钝响时，宅子里的其他人都毫无觉察，唯有他起身查看。

走廊尽头有一扇大大的平推式窗户，窗外是花园，风向合适的时候，鲜花的扑鼻芬芳会从窗子里飘进来。这扇窗子现在大开着，一个约翰熟悉的身影拿着一个小旅行袋正要往外爬。

“你要去哪里，乔丝琳？” 他柔声问。她唰一下定在当场。

“求求你，不要声张。”她转身央求。乔丝琳的眼神很内疚，但是脸颊上有一抹嫣红，还有一股子活泼热切劲儿，这股劲头已经从乔丝琳身上消失好几个礼拜了，打自凯尔文·比彻启程去伦敦时起。

“你准备和比彻上校去葛特纳格林。”约翰惊奇地发现，他竟然毫不意外。[color=Silver]（注：葛特纳格林，Gretna Green，临近英格兰的苏格兰村庄，因无需父母许可便可举行婚礼，所以一度是英格兰私奔情侣的结婚胜地；“你准备和比彻上校去葛特纳格林”意思就是“你准备和比彻上校私奔结婚。”）[/color]

乔丝琳咬住嘴唇。“是的。我很抱歉，约翰。我并不想引发一桩丑闻，特别是顾及到你，可是凯尔文下周就要出发去印度了。我必须在现在离开。我给芬奇先生留了一封道歉信，但我想他不会因我心碎的。”

她无意中一语道破真相。再说，他不能以此为理由阻止她得到幸福。约翰挤出一个笑容。“不必顾虑卡拉小姐；她才不在乎世俗之见呢，她只想得到她的自由。” 约翰嘴上这么说，心里也觉得不无可能。他迟疑了一下，说：“天就要亮了，你该走了。等到早上，我会尽量帮你打掩护的。”

她朝他微笑，笑容灿烂，充满喜悦。一瞬间，约翰觉得一切都值得。他倾身亲吻她的脸颊，像一个兄长，然后捏了捏她的手。“祝你幸福，”他说， “别忘了写信回来。”

“我不会忘记的。” 她热忱地说，“我们不会忘记的。谢谢你，约翰。” 她把包扔到窗外，自己越过窗台，消失在夜色里。约翰尽量轻手轻脚地关上窗，上锁，给迟早会被发现的私奔制造多一重障碍。然后，他目送她奔跑着穿过原野，月光映照着她无拘无束飞舞的长发。

第二天一早，约翰告诉女仆乔丝琳因为头疼卧床休息，让她们别打扰。这一招争取到的时间没有他想象中那么久，但是他还是坚持这个借口，在接下来的混乱局面中假扮不知情。还好，乔丝琳在路上派人送了一封信，澄清她离家的原因，不然卡特太太不知道会继续义愤填膺地谴责绑架匪徒谴责多久。约翰很想指出，乔丝琳才不是那种遇到绑架束手就擒的人。不过他忍住了，因为他觉得，说了也对事态无补。

乔丝琳在信中恳请卡特太太将她的那份嫁妆派在家里的任何用途，因为，比彻上校有他的生意，他们不需要这份嫁妆。她还承诺，一旦比彻上校在印度的新业务走上正轨，她就会往家里寄钱，然而，盈利还需要好几个月的时间。尽管乔丝琳已经这样表示了，卡特太太仍一脸愁容。约翰开始怀疑，卡特家的债务可能比他所知的更加严重。 

翌日晚上，他和卡特太太出席了一场扑克派对。尽管乔丝琳私奔的丑闻必定已经不胫而走，但，这个邀请他们老早答应下来了。场面上的气势总是要撑的，不管内心如何不情不愿。

看到卡拉若无其事地朝他走过来，约翰宽下心。他伸出手去握她戴着整洁手套的手，像往常一样。但是，他还没有触碰到她的手指，卡拉便已抽回手，在他的掌心里扔下点什么。

“抱歉，约翰。” 她的笑容带着讥讽，“不过你现在算不上是门好亲事了。”

恐惧揪紧了他的五脏六腑。他低下头，看着自己的掌心。那里静静地躺着他母亲留下的戒指。

他本来以为她不会介意。特别是，他没有预料到她会这样，在众目睽睽之下。他们周围的人已经开始交头接耳。约翰收回手指，盖住掌心的戒指。 

他艰难地吞下一口口水，朝卡拉鞠了一躬，说：“我明白了。请您原谅，我——” 他再也说不下去。他注意到芬奇先生坐在房间另一端的一张牌桌旁。整个房间的人现在都在窃窃私语，但是芬奇还是聚精会神地和奎因爵士以及西蒙斯先生打牌，连眼皮都没有抬。

约翰早该知道会这样，但他是个傻瓜，而且恐怕在这件事上从头傻到了尾。他转过身，一言不发地匆匆逃离。在他身后，房间爆发一片哗然。

——————  
12.

约翰现在是真正山穷水尽了：他举目无亲，身无长物，两度订婚却从未结婚，无所建树，还有一个表妹是丑闻主角。他已不在意。仍有人向他发来聚会、舞会和派对的邀请，但比以前少，而且多数是怀着恶意想看他出丑。对于卡特太太坚持应该出席的那些场合，他也随同到场，但像幽灵一样，仅在必要时开口说话。每一天，他都在能力范围内进行长距离的散步；每当此时，他格外想念他旧日的同伴。乔丝琳信守承诺，在他们乘船离开伦敦的当天给他寄来一封信。信很短，但乔丝琳的快乐字里行间溢于言表，约翰为此欣慰，但有时候，他如此期盼她能回家。

那段时间里，只有佐伊·摩根不为丑闻所动，照常前来拜访他。她待他比他预期好很多。尽管他非常感激她的善意，但他怀疑他没有能够把他的感激表现出来，因为，在她拜访时他全程寡言少语。但下一个礼拜，下下个礼拜，她照常拜访，还邀请他和她一道参加英格拉姆举办的舞会。若非她斩钉截铁地宣称她绝不再婚，保不齐约翰自己都会相信针对他俩的八卦。

约翰无意参加舞会，因为芬奇先生必定会在场。但是，佐伊——摩根太太现在坚持让约翰这样称呼她——对他说：“我认为你会开心的。” 她撇着嘴对他微笑；这个表情通常都表示，她有什么小秘密秘而未宣。约翰的好奇心被点燃。他同意了，尽管他并没有指望自己能真正开心。

他们驾车抵达的时候，英格拉姆的宅子灯火通明，宾客如云，门口马车排成行。幸亏佐伊是个驾车高手，驾轻就熟地驱车穿过人群。下车后，他俩在入口通道遇到了哈灵顿太太。她一把抓住佐伊，激动得眼睛放光。

“亲爱的，新闻你听说了么？”

“今天一件有意思的事我都没听到。什么新闻呀？”佐伊问。约翰皱着眉头瞥了她一眼——他可能多心了，但是他感到她的声音中有作伪的成分，尽管她看上去诚挚万分。

“奎因爵士被抓起来了！” 哈灵顿太太大喊。约翰的心跳差点停了一拍。

哈灵顿太太激动万分地讲述着奎因爵士如何像是把守蜘蛛网中心的大蜘蛛，从弓街到白厅，贿赂、敲诈、腐败无所不为。她的叙述绘声绘色，但不怎么连贯，很多细节约翰都没听懂。最终，哈灵顿太太慨叹道：“想想看，竟然是我们的比彻上校和卡特小姐发现了整个阴谋呢！”

“此话怎讲？” 约翰插话。

“噢！这么说，他们甚至都没跟家里人讲？何等高尚呀！”哈灵顿太太忘形地用手拍拍胸口。“发现奎因爵士罪行的是比彻上校。他的教父雷霆大怒，他不得不带着他的新娘连夜逃亡！英格拉姆勋爵刚刚这么告诉我的！”

“这么说，也许我们应该请英格拉姆勋爵给我们讲讲整个故事呢。”佐伊说。她的那点儿偷乐劲儿现在更明显了，虽然哈灵顿太太似乎并没有留意。

约翰也想听听英格拉姆勋爵怎么说，因为，哈灵顿太太讲的故事与约翰自己所知完全不同，更不用提芬奇先生明明牵涉其中现在却无人提起。眼睁睁看着听众要走了，哈灵顿太太满心不乐，但她总不能死乞白赖拦着不让客人去跟主人打招呼。所以，约翰和佐伊得以顺利脱身。

英格拉姆勋爵在大厅里用热情的“摩根太太，欢迎您的光临。里斯先生您好”问候了他俩。他优雅地朝着佐伊鞠了一躬，然后抬眼，眼睛亮闪闪的。”我想，您两位已经听说新闻了。"

“哈灵顿太太刚刚在入口给我们讲了，”佐伊拉长调子说，“但咱们不能听风就是雨啊。"

“有什么事是真的吗？比如比彻上校牵涉在内？"约翰问。他反正是敢肯定，这事儿和乔丝琳无关。

“并不是。”英格拉姆哼了一声， “这傻小子一走了之，几乎坏了整个计划。不过'精忠报国的军官带着勇敢的新娘离开背信弃义的亲戚’听起来比‘国王的特工发现可疑账目并找到佐证文件’更有趣更适合八卦，再说了，也更方便我们将来的行动。”他朝着他俩举杯致意。”你们知道吧，一般来说，我们的行动从来无人撞破；我的朋友向来长于伪装。这一次，我们被人看穿，而且是被两个人看穿，我想他的自尊心一定受了伤。"

佐伊笑得高深莫测。“我占了点便宜，毕竟我在伦敦就认识您了。芬奇先生被里斯先生逮个正着可没有借口了噢。"

“呵呵，偶尔有人挫挫他的锐气也是好事，" 英格拉姆说， “为这个，我得谢谢您两位，当然，也谢谢您两位配合。我们调查这伙人好几年了，从没想到能这么快就对奎因收网。倘若我们动作慢上一点点，他就溜走了。"

“我也感到奇怪。还以为你们会等到下个礼拜他出发去伦敦的时候再逮捕他呢。”

英格拉姆的脸色变得严峻。"不知怎么地，他收到了风声。逮捕没有传言中说得那么容易。"

"芬奇先生还好吗？" 约翰马上发问。

“唔，他没事。” 英格拉姆说， “他这个人喜欢把最后收网留给别人做。那太鸡飞狗跳了，不符合他的品味。"

“作为一个内行，容我夸奖一句，你们用来掩盖真相的故事编得真好。” 佐伊说。

“我本人的确喜欢四处散播八卦消息，" 英格拉姆说， “但这一次呢，完全是出自哈罗德的建议。”他和佐伊交换了一个会心的眼神。

约翰努力维持面上的不动声色，但是心里却一片混乱。

“约翰，你的脸色很苍白。” 佐伊突然十分关切。“你可能需要呼吸点新鲜空气。”她松开他的胳膊，毫不留情地把他往宴会厅的另一端推。那里有几扇法式门通往露台。时辰尚早，门帘还垂着，但等到舞会热热闹闹开始的时候，帘子会被拉开，让房间凉爽下来。

约翰刚和佐伊分开没多久就迎头撞上了卡特太太。她兴高采烈地和约翰打招呼。

“真是个好消息！” 她喊着。 “我简直不敢相信乔丝琳居然瞒着我。我又不是守不住秘密的人。还有呀，就在今天早上，我听说我的一桩投资终于盈利了。这事儿我还没跟别人说起呢。" 她开心地冲约翰眨眼。 “你看，最后都逢凶化吉了。”

约翰心不在焉地点头同意，然后逃到露台。但在路上，很多人——其中大多数在一个礼拜之前对约翰轻慢有加——把他拦下来，向他保证他们的忠君爱国，和他分享对奎因爵士的看法。约翰花了点儿时间才从他们的纠缠下脱身，闪身到帘子后，走上露台。

夜晚的空气凉爽新鲜，下弦月清辉泻地。奎因爵士的生日派对已经过去两个多月了，秋季即将到来。一个季节快要过去，芬奇和英格拉姆的使命已经完成，他们也不再有继续逗留约克夏郡的必要。

但是芬奇编出了那个故事，显然是旨在保全乔丝琳的名声，顺带也保全了约翰的名声。约翰本以为，除了他的默守秘密以外，他身上没什么是芬奇希冀的。可能，约翰在湖边的话造成的影响大于他的预料吧。

还有突然盈利的投资。这些事情当然不是不可能发生，但是偏偏都在今天……

他身后的法式门吱呀一响。来人发出了一声轻微的吃惊的声音。约翰转过身。

芬奇努力保持着他平素冷静的口气。“看来您也经人劝说到这里来接受一点新鲜空气嘛，里斯先生。” 芬奇的脸藏在阴影里，约翰看不清他的表情。

“摩根太太是名善于劝说的女士。”约翰回答。芬奇迟疑了一下，然后走上前，和约翰并肩凭栏而立，走动时手杖在石头地板上敲得笃笃作响。 “我想，我应该对您道贺。”

“您此话怎讲？”

“因为您成功逮捕了奎因。也因为，” 约翰突然很肯定，“您最近代我姑母作出的投资。”

芬奇沉默许久。“您的观察能力真是非同小可，里斯先生。”

这么说，真是芬奇所为。约翰说： “时间太巧合，不然我也不会斗胆猜测。您信守了您的诺言，没有给我的表弟表妹带来伤害，虽然您采用的方法诚然是出人意料。”

芬奇低着头，轻声说：“我这么做你就想不出别的理由了吗，约翰?”

约翰扭头看向花园。芬奇先生唇间吐出他自己的名字，这让他重重地吞了一口口水。他问：“还有什么理由比恪守诺言更好呢？”

芬奇苦涩地挑起嘴角。“我恐怕我的动机并非如此利他，虽然，最初的动因是为了信守我对你的承诺。” 他眼神恍惚地看着地面，仿佛是在整理思绪——又像是在积攒勇气。“你知道吗，你说的没错：我没有把利用你的表妹接近奎因当回事。格蕾丝，我过世的妻子，她还在的时候，我从来不采用这样的手段。只是，她去世之后，我习惯了与秘密为伍，那些动感情的事情都是内森在操心。”

“然后我遇到了你。我发现，你一直把别人的利益放在你自身的福祉之前。看到这样子的你，我几乎难以坚持用之前的方式履行自己的使命。你并不知道你有多好。我一直在考虑，你值得一个人把你放在首位。” 他低头看着自己交叠着搁在扶栏上的双手。“我知道我并无权利，但是我……我希望这个人是我。”

约翰胸腔内跳动着的心几乎绞痛，但这一次并非源于痛苦。他伸出手，小心翼翼地覆盖在芬奇的手背上。“哈罗德。”他大胆地直呼芬奇的名字。

哈罗德猛地移开视线，从他们肌肤相触的手，到凝视约翰的眼睛，一脸不敢置信的惊奇。他回腕紧紧握住约翰的手：“约翰，你难道是同意——？”

约翰不由自主地朝他微笑。 “我也希望那个人是你。”

哈罗德微笑着，脸上容光焕发；约翰喜欢他现在的样子：脸上的线条柔和下来，看上去跟平时不一样。他回头看看，发现法式门仍被门帘给遮着，忍不住靠过去偷了一个吻。哈罗德的嘴唇温暖柔和。当它们在约翰的攻势下微微张开的时候，约翰从头到脚都感受到了对方身上的温柔和煦。

约翰结束他的吻，感到脸上涌起红潮。“我们应该快点订婚。”他的呼吸不稳。 

“是啊，以免别人蜚短流长。”哈罗德赞同。他的脸也是红红的。

约翰唯有微笑，再次亲吻对方。

注：

*哈灵顿太太（Harrington），我实在是没查到她是不是原剧人物。还有先前的女仆赛丽（Sally）也没能查到。

*标题里的三色堇（heartsease，字面意义即宽慰心灵）又名野紫罗兰（violet）。

 

——完结——

后记：

*最近在听Under a Violet Moon，歌名和本文呼应，旋律很有舞会的感觉，而且英伦风浓厚（然而百度说这是匈牙利民谣风，所以我被打脸了）。链接放出，有兴趣的GN不妨点开：[url=http://www.xiami.com/song/1530926?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.2.6kFSYe]Under a Violet Moon[/url]

*3w字左右的文章，基本做到了日翻日更，全因为各位GN的陪伴。鞠躬，谢谢，下一篇见。


End file.
